1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable-type information apparatus such as a notebook-type personal computer or a word processor, particularly to a portable-type information apparatus which is largely improved in extendability and portability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, miniaturization of portable-type information apparatuses such as notebook-type personal computers has been significantly accelerated due to the rapid progress of electronic technology, whereby the user can always carry the information apparatus with him even outside the office.
Information apparatuses, particularly notebook type personal computers, have often been provided with various connectors for the connection of external keyboards, mice, external CRTs, printers or others, for extending the functions thereof.
Since recently marketed notebook-type personal computers have already been miniaturized in size and weight to a large extent, it is difficult to further improve the portability without sacrificing the extendability.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a reasonable and economical information apparatus of a portable type improved in operability and portability without deteriorating the extendability, based on a novel technical idea.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a portable-type information apparatus having an information apparatus body comprises a detachable connector unit provided with a plurality of connectors adapted to be detachably connected to peripheral units and with at least one connector adapted to be detachably connected to the information apparatus body; connection means provided on the information apparatus body, for the connection between the connector unit and the information apparatus body; and a detachable battery unit containing at least one battery and having substantially the same size as that of the connector unit; and wherein the battery unit and the connector unit can alternatively be connected to the information apparatus in substantially the same connecting position relative to the information apparatus body.
Preferably the battery unit is connected to the information apparatus body through the connection means. Also, preferably, coupling means are provided to transmit electrical power from the battery unit to the information apparatus body. Preferably, at least one fastener unit is mounted between the information apparatus body and the connector unit affording a mechanical detachable fixation therebetween. Also, preferably, the connector unit is mechanically detachably fixed to the information apparatus body through said at least one fastener unit. Preferably, the connector unit and the battery unit are alternatively detachably fixed to the back side of the information apparatus body.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a portable-type information apparatus having an information apparatus body comprises a detachable connector unit provided with a plurality of connectors adapted to be detachably connected to peripheral units and with at least one connector adapted to be detachably connected to the information apparatus body connection means provided on the information apparatus body, for the connection between the connector unit and the information apparatus body; and a detachable battery unit containing at least one battery and having substantially the same size as that of the connector unit, said battery unit being connectable to the information apparatus body through the connection means.
Preferably, coupling means is provided to transmit electrical power from the battery unit to the information apparatus body. Also, preferably, at least one fastener unit is mounted between the information apparatus body and the connector unit for a mechanical detachable fixation therebetween. Preferably, the connector unit is mechanically detachably fixed to the information apparatus body through said at least one faster. Also, preferably, the connector unit and the battery unit are alternatively detachably fixed to the back side of the information apparatus body.
According to further aspect of the invention, a connector unit adapted to be detachably connected to a portable-type information apparatus having an information apparatus body comprises a plurality of connectors adapted to be detachably connected to peripheral units; at least one connector adapted to be detachably connected to the information apparatus body; and at least one battery enclosed therein to supply electrical power to the information apparatus body.
Preferably, connection means are provided for the connection between the connector unit and the information apparatus body and wherein coupling means is provided to supply electrical power from said at least one battery to the information apparatus. Also, preferably, at least one fastener unit is provided between the information apparatus body and the connector unit for a mechanical detachable fixation therebetween. Preferably, it is detachably fixed to the back side of the information apparatus body.